Trying to Get Into Fitness
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on February 18, 2018. Synopsis At a time of year when people are quitting New Year's resolutions, Jaiden shares some of her experiences getting into fitness and health, along with some advice. Stories Resolution revolution According to Google, only 8% of people keep their New Year's resolutions, while everyone else gives up theirs. Jaiden's family never did resolutions, even when Dad suggested doing them. When Jaiden wants to change something, she wants to start right away instead of waiting until next year. Jaiden thinks the 92% of people who are failing goals just have unrealistic resolutions and suggests the most common resolution: losing weight and eating healthier. People who advertise "quick-fix weight-loss scams" just want money. Lifestyle changes are achievable by actual work and exercise, not buying an expensive diet shake. Going for a run every morning and lifting weights several times a week is better than just "exercising more". Not following a resolution perfectly is no reason to quit entirely. Fitting well with fitness Jaiden grew up playing sports like soccer, martial arts, tennis, and competitive Pokemon, but stopped in her last year of high school and focused on YouTube and art instead. After feeling crummy for a while, Jaiden decided to start exercising with the help of home exercise videos. She is not a fan of those fake exercise videos with "weird hip-hop" background music and the people smiling widely and talking while exercising. Jaiden recommends a home exercise program called Fitness Blender run by Daniel and Kelli who have a healthy view on fitness and wellness. Their exercise videos and tips are all free, but written programs or meal plans cost $15. Starting out exercise hurts for a bit but it is worth it. Activities including playing a sport, walking a dog, "battle to the death", and squats. Health or hell Exercise is just a quarter of the health journey. Eating healthy is another magic life-changing part of the journey. There is a difference between thin, fit, and healthy. Jaiden used to develop an eating disorder in college and go through an entire day eating close to nothing. Jaiden wished she could go back in time and warn her past self about the dangers of eating disorders. Learning from that dreadful experience, Jaiden suggests not committing self-abuse by eating less or listen to any dark fear-inducing thoughts. She suggests instead eating healthy food while having a small snack or dessert once in a while, and exercise mindfully with respect to the body. End-card TheFineBros did a reaction video on Jaiden, "TEENS REACT TO JAIDEN ANIMATIONS". Jaiden watched it and thanked TheFineBros for making such a video, but she does not want to make her own reaction video on TheFineBros video, despite fan demand. 2018 was going to be a busy year for Jaiden, with some special things in the works. This video was finished a bit longer than other videos because Jaiden wanted her videos to have better quality without getting herself killed. Nowadays, she cares more about quality then a mentally unhealthy two-week schedule. She would definitely make more videos if she could. Characters *Jaiden *Dad *Mom *Jax *Salesmen/scammers *Runner *Tough guy *Instructor *Brittany *Daniel Segars *Kelli Segars *James (cameo from another video) Reception Like many of her videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *Three Spongebob references were made throughout the video: a small clip of Spongebob robbing a bank and yelling at the bank teller to give him money in the episode "Doing Time", the "Anchor Arms" from the episode "MuscleBob BuffPants", and the "The" from the episode "Procrastination" in the list of "Dangers of Eating Disorders". *Jaiden's eating disorder from the Why I Don't Have a "Face Reveal" video was referenced. *Jaiden would talk more about the sports she played in the My Experience with Sports video. *"End up pulling a James" is a reference to TheOdd1sOut 3 Million Sprinkles on a Cake Just About video, specifically the part where James was pouring sprinkles all over himself. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018 Category:Non-story video